


When The Sun Shines, We'll Shine Together

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, Parentlock, hope you like it, proposal stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft looks back on the past he never thought he'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Shines, We'll Shine Together

**Author's Note:**

> A fic done for the lovely diamondsuits for the cupidmystrade fic exchange!

"You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. May not be in magazines, but you'll still be my star."

Mycroft hummed to himself as he cooked his breakfast, reaching up to tuck an errant curl behind his ear. That song had been stuck in his head ever since Gregory's daughter Madeleine had been singing it in the car two days prior. The seven year old had giggled and said that it 'fit' Mycroft; Mycroft thought it was cute, but he would never tell Greg that. He smiled fondly as he remembered the little girl's excitement upon meeting him. She had thought he was somewhere between James Bond and the agents from the X-Files. He had laughed and allowed the child to climb into his lap, clutching at his expensive suit and asking him all sorts of questions, some of which he replied to with 'it's classified', just to amuse her. She had laughed, and every bit of nervousness that Mycroft had felt about meeting the little girl had seeped away immediately. Now, one might say that he and Madeleine were the best of friends. She knew now that he wasn't James Bond, but was still extremely interested in his work. Mycroft was both surprised and pleased to learn that Madeleine had quite the interest in foreign lands, governments and languages. Gregory had mentioned something about teaching her French as a second language, but Mycroft had no idea the little girl was so fluent in it. The pair had spent many happy afternoons conversing in the language of love, confusing those around them, much to their delight.

"Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars, and that's when I need you there. With you I'll always share..."

The ginger's grin widened as he remembered how happy the little girl had been when he'd first taken her abroad, during her summer holidays. The pair had spent the week enjoying the French countryside, as Mycroft finished his meetings quite early. But they didn't tell Greg that. There was an unspoken agreement between the two that there were things that they simply did not need to tell Greg, such as the time Madeleine got into a fight at school after one of the other children poked fun at the fact she had two fathers. Mycroft had quickly taken care of it, given the girl a lesson in how to take someone down without lifting a finger to physically harm them (she was alarmingly skilled at manipulating people; Mycroft shuddered to think what she would be like as a teenager), and taken her out for an ice cream. Anthea had taken care of the rest of his workload for the day, bless her, and he'd been able to spend all his free time with Maddie. The two had agreed that telling Greg of this little incident would only cause undue stress on him, so it was therefore to remain a secret.

"Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever. Know I'll always be your friend, took an oath, and I'll stick it out 'till the end..."

He thought back to the day he'd asked Greg to marry him; it had been a crisp, autumn day, and they had taken Maddie to the park for some fresh air, and because she wanted to practice the deduction skills Mycroft had taught her (or so Greg thought). Mycroft had led the DI to a park bench under a large tree, and told him to sit down for a bit and rest his legs. He sent Maddie off to hide behind the other trees, his hands shaking as he led the little girl over near the pond. "Wait here," he had murmured, "And don't come out until I say, okay?" The blonde had nodded eagerly, her bright eyes shining with excitement. "Good girl." Mycroft had given her a kiss on the head, then turned and nervously walked back to his lover. Greg had smiled and motioned for Mycroft to sit next to him, an offer that the government official had politely refused, instead producing a small velvet box from his coat pocket and kneeling in front of the DI. It hadn't taken much for the DI to cry out 'Yes!' in glee. He had thrown his arms around Mycroft's neck and kissed him, with Madeleine running up to the pair as soon as Mycroft gave her the signal they'd worked out the night before. It had been a lovely day, the government official thought, his smile widening.

"And now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella..."

Not to say that their relationship hadn't had its ups and downs, every marriage did. Gregory had been shot during a raid, nowhere vital, but he couldn't sit down for several weeks afterward. After Mycroft had finished chewing him out for being irresponsible (and insisting that he take time off) he had shed his expensive jacket and tie and laid down beside the DI, not caring about the fact that the hospital bed wasn't sanitary. He'd held his lover until he fell asleep, and only then did he allow himself to break down, the fear of possibly losing Gregory itting him full-force. Greg had woken up, naturally, and held the government official, murmuring words of love and promises to be more careful in the future. Mycroft had swallowed and nodded, curling up near his husband.

"You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh eh, under my umbrella, eh eh eh..."

Mycroft turned around, blushing slightly. "What are you doing in here?" he muttered, rolling his eyes at his husband. 

"Oi, it's my kitchen too," the DI smirked, running his fingers through his messy hair before padding up behind Mycroft and wrapping his arms around his waist. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know what you're having, but I'm eating eggs."

"You're supposed to be cooking my breakfast."

"Cook your own damn breakfast."

"No," the DI pouted, "C'mon, share."

"No," Mycroft snickered, "Don't make me hit you with this frying pan."

"Come on, Myc," Greg whined, reaching toward the pan, "One taste."

"Off!" the ginger giggled, smacking the DI's hand away, "Cook your own!"

"I can't cook."

"Then I guess you're going to starve."

"You're mean."

"I care so much."

"Prat," Greg snickered, reaching up to dig his fingers into Mycroft's ribs, "I'll just tickle you until you share."

"No!" Mycroft's protest was cut off by a laugh as the DI's fingers dug into the sensitive skin right under his arms. "No! Stop!"

"Then share!" Greg laughed, wrapping one arm around Mycroft's waist to keep him in place and using the other to tickle his side. "Come on, cook me breakfast."

Mycroft shrieked with laughter as his husband's hands moved over towards his hips, digging in and making him writhe. "Okay, okay!" he gasped, "I'll cook your damn breakfast! Now stooop!"

Greg pulled his hands away and smirked at the panting government official. "Was that so hard?"

"I hate you," Mycroft giggled, still trying to force air back into his lungs, "Manipulative bastard."

"You know you love me."

"No I don't." 

"Yes you do, shut up."

"I'm leaving you for Tom Hiddleston."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Mycroft retorted, rubbing his ribs, "That hurt."

"No it didn't, come on," the DI murmured, slipping both arms around Mycroft's waist.

"It did," Mycroft pouted, "You're too rough."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"Oh for god's sake," Mycroft laughed, batting the DI's hands away. "Go shower. I'll cook your stupid breakfast."

"Don't spit in my food," the DI called as he walked away.

Mycroft snickered, then turned his head and shouted back, "No promises!"


End file.
